


50 Reasons Why I Hate Cha Hakyeon

by AshHossain



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHossain/pseuds/AshHossain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is making a list. Read the full story for more detail</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Reasons Why I Hate Cha Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read it on AFF or WP then I am the same person. So no hate plz... :3 
> 
> and it'll be great if you comment :D thanks... And this is my first time ever trying this web... Sorry about the errors.. I type on phone and English is my second language so be considerate...
> 
> Comments HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!! Let me know which one is your favorite point?

                                     50 Reasons Why I Hate Cha Hakyeon

Yup, that's definitely a start. Straight to the source of the problem.

Okay, let's see.

 **Number 50** : I hate his hair- not only does it always cover his forhead but it manages to look good in every color! even if its crimson red or silver, it matches him perfectly making his hair look so natural and ~~delici~~  disgusting. Cha Hakyeon is an annoying,stupid guy with disgusting hair.

 **Number 49:**  I hate how he has dark skin that looks like chocolate. And the worst part is I love chocolate. seeing him it makes me even crave for it more. He just seems so breakable and innocent. And that's why people try to bully him all the time. Does he even know this? I swear he is just too silly.

 **Number 48:**  I hate his eyes- his chocolate orbs make me feel too lost in it whenever I look at them. They are so pure, so expressive. He is like an open book by the way he speaks with his eyes, whether he is mad, sad, cranky, hungry or annoying. And the way they tend to  _sparkle_  makes me wonder why he's always so delighted with life. There's nothing so special about it if you ask me.

 **Number 47:**  I hate the stupid things he says that manages to catch me off guard. " _As long as Taekwoonie is here I'm happy!_ " who is he to be saying stupid annoying things like that. Saying these things without thinking about how it'll make me feel- selfish.

 **Number 46** : I hate his annoyingness- is that even a word? See! He is SOO annoying that he is making me make up words just to describe him. I swear- something wrong with that guy!

 **Number 45:**  I hate his obsession with cute stuffs. I mean -  ~~who needs to hug other people thinking they are cute when he can just look at himself before the mirro~~  He just can't get enough of himself. I knew he was a narcissistic behind all of his annoying hugs and kisses.

 **Number 44** : I hate how he never noticecs when I throw things at him or throw mean comments at him. I mean during Eternity Era I threw a soccer ball at him when he was dancing, but he didn't even care. And about comments, I ignore him 24 hours a day, he still doesn't care. What's the point of ignoring someone when he doesn't even mind about it? why doesn't he mind agaIN?

 **Number 43:**  I hate how he can have so much energy in the morning and heck- every single day. He runs around too much! That annoying little - he's a hazard to society.

 **Number 42:**  I hate his horrible jokes- He tells the most ridiculous stories and makes the most ridiculous faces just to see if I'm able to laugh and sometimes I wonder why he tries so hard. What does he think I am-a robot? Not that I am admitting anything-I'm just saying.

 **Number 41:**  I hate how he always asks me everything even though he knows that I wont reply.

 **Number 40** : I hate how he is too honest with his feelings, especially when he shares his work experiences that I don't want to know. But, then again its nice to know that  ~~he~~  someone trusts me with their thoughts. He can pay for the damages of my eardrums when he gets the paycheque this month or the next....

 **Number 39:**  I hate when he drinks banana milk- he just looks like a baby when he does that, making the banana milk so tasty. I mean, which adult crave for banana milk so much? he is really unbelivable.

 **Number 38:**  I hate when he pouts- men shouldn't look  so cute when they pout. But he just knows how to prove that theory wrong. And whenever he does that it makes me have a heart attack. Not that I'm saying that his cuteness gives me a heart attack. Its just he is annoyingly cute and I hate him for it.

 **Number 37:**  I hate when he dances- well every time he dances it makes my jaw drop in ammusement and I find my heart beating fast. So I hate him.

 **Number 36:**  I hate that he plays house - I mean I know that I said that I am the father if Hakyeon was the mother but I mean that was for one time,well may be two or more but not always. But he just made it official and when he plays it,  the way he naggs me around being the mother makes me feel really like we are real married couple and even though I don't show it outside I really  ~~enj~~  hate it. But I'm not saying Hakyeon should replace me from the father's position, I mean who else can be the  ~~husb~~  father if it is not me.... I don't even know what I'm writing. Darn you Hakyeon.

 **Number 35:**  I hate how he protects me- I'm not a child. But he still protects me all the time. He even protects me from the camera or the stupid questions thrown towards me...making me feel dependent on him. Yup! See! He lowers yours self conciousness. He's so annoying.

 **Number 34:**  I hate how he claims that I belong to him- Well, I think all fans, members and friends  knows what I mean.

 **Number 33:**  I hate how he manages to make me smile- Even when I try to put on a starn face ,his action never fails. Have I written It before that he is just so annoying?

 **Number 32:**  I hate when he kiss- actually I HATE hate it. How can someone kiss so passionately when he acts?  I mean does he not care about what ~~I~~ fans would feel? I mean it is Just acting! GOD! I feel so hot now and it's all Hakyeon's fault!

 **Number 31:**  I hate how he can dance to Sumni's "24 hours" so well- It makes me even forget that he is a man. Actually I don't even like to watch the real Music Video anymore. I just look at his version. See! he made me like something disgusting. 

 **Number 30:**   I hate how his neck is so long- trully it is so long that people call him giraffe. Plus, whenever look at it I sometimes find it so hard to control my urge to ~~kis~~  bite it. Well I haven't bitten it yet. Wait, why would I bite a person's neck? Only vampires bite people and warewolves do it when they..... I hate how Hakyeon is making me have weird thoughts right now.  
   
**Number 29:**  I hate it when he cries - his face gets splotchy and his eyelashes get wet. Trails of salt water stain his cheeks and he ends up sobbing. Not that it makes my heart wrench or anything. Heavens no- never. Annoying Hakyeon.

 **Number 28** : I hate how his loud voice rips the air like a sword and that his tone can be distinguished anywhere, even among the ocean of fans. Plus- I hate how he manages to disturb my quiet time or quiet naps for stupid reasons like playing games together. Once again, he'll be paying for my medical bills.

 **Number 27:**  I hate his clumsiness. He trips too much for his own good and sometimes I actually think that he is just showing off to get me to help him stand up. But when he bumps into the street linghts or hits his head while entering the room, that reason flies out of the window.

 **Number 26:**  I hate how he is too compassionate for his own good- it makes me want to hang myself. No one and I mean NO ONE- thinks and sympathizes with so many people. He must be an alien..... I should do some research I think.

 **Number 25:**  I hate how friendly he is. How can he become friend with every introvert people that he meets in his life? Annoying Hakyeon and his charms. Not that I have fallen for his charms- Never. But it's just too impossible for me to believe.

 **Number 24:**  I hate his nasty temper ~~that makes his cheeks~~  that makes him hit everyone around him, in a beastly kind of way. That's it, he looks beastly when he's angry. I mean his eyes turns darker than mine. I swear, he is Satan's spawn.

 **Number 23:** I hate how he is the only one who didn't get scared of me or my eyes on our first encounter.

 **Number 22:** I hate how I'm running out of ideas to hate about him when Its only number 22. I should have a million reasons to hate him. I'll just sneak a glance at him and I'll just find another wave of reasons why I hate him. Not that I frequently sneak glances at him-I don't have to sneak anything.

 **Number 21:**  I hate how fans just keep on pairing me up with this annoying human being.  Well not that I mind it..... They are fans.

_It actually kinda feels good._

**Number 20:** I hate how he manages to get me share all my thouhgts with him. Let's get one thing straight: I didn't willingly share my thoughts with him- it's  just he always becomes so annoying that I could not help but to tell him everything.

 **Number 19:**  I hate that he is just as stubborn as I am. We never solve anything because he always thinks that he is right when in reality I AM RIGHT! See what I mean?! But I am always right- I am.

 **Number 18:**  I hate how he looks good in both my and his favourite color. Note to self- never buy him anything red and blue or I might kill myself.

 **Number 17:**  I hate how he lets everyone insult him and pouts or screams when I do the same. He is so annoying. Wait, did I write it before? Ah! I hate how he is making me confused now.

 **Number 16:** I hate his split personality- I don't need to explain it. He behaves with me differently than other, I hate it.

 **Number 15** : I hate how we can be doing the same thing again and again and he still gets excited like it was the very first time ever. I swear- what a child.

 **Number 14:**  I hate how he pretends to be so stupid but then, out of nowhere, he says something but makes so much sense. I think he lies about his density- then again he blocks the sunrays with his hand while wearing a cap. Yeah, once again, point proven. Sometimes, I think he has the brain size of gnet- but thats just me.

 **Number 13:**  I hate how he hangs around with the members or other girl idols without even considering the effect it can have on  ~~me~~  fans. Yes! Fans are always devastated when he hangs around with other people. It makes them feel....Replaced. Ah. I hate it how I'm making so many mistakes while writing.

 **Number 12** : I hate the way he's always there when I'm lonely - Not that I'm always lonely or anything. I have a lot of friends but just to appease him, I find a way to make some time for him because I'm am such a good Samartian and I know he misses me.

 **Number 11** : I hate how well he looks when he dresses up as a girl. He looks so good that he was even voted as the top 7 male idol who looks better than female idol. Now that I think of it- who made that list? I mean the way he looked, he could easily place in top 3- not that I'm saying this. The fans were arguing about this on the internet , I just happen to steal a glance.

 **Number 10:**  I hate how he forgives so easily- well, for my case that's not a bad thing but for other people, I have to give him some advises I think.

 **Number 9** : I hate how he is so damn naive and dense for his own good. How could he not see that I  ~~liked him~~   hated him from the very first day we met. Yup! I hate his annoying character.

 **Number 8:**  I hate how his voice sounds so good when he sings- other times he sounds like a strangled ostrich trying out for the opera. Annoying voice.

 **Number 7:**  I hate that he is so presistent when he asks me what's wrong or the others about their problems. Not that it helps pouring ~~our~~  their problems on him or anything. Maybe it's nice to know that someone will listen or care-not that I need it- I'm just speaking on behalf of the members.

 **Number 6:**  I hate how he is hardworking - it makes me want to help him and feel bad for him. See? He's too annoying!

 **Number 5:**  I hate how he makes me want to throw up when he trows me a smile. Elaboration, you ask? When he smiles at me, I get alargic reaction- no joke.

My heart accelerates and hammers in my chest and there's this churning thing in my stomach that makes me want to throw up. My arms tingle, I lower my head to hide myself and worst of all, when he is around, all I want to do is sm..... I'm not going to finish that. I guess another major symptom is answering a peice of paper. I mean, I just asked you if you wanted my elaboration and I just called you "you" again.... I AM GOING INSANE! Annoying Hakyeaon.

 **Number 4:**  I hate that he supports me too much. I mean, he even went to support me when I was doing Vixx LR project. He even tried for the fan signing event. He's so damn annoying.

 **Number 3** : I hate how his memories are making me forget which reasons I have written and which I haven't. Not that I am day dreaming about him or enjoying the fact that I am thinking about our times together, that I am forgetting about the reasons. It's just he's annoying.

 **Number 2:**  I hate his smile. I hate his smile so much because it is so warm an wide. It makes his eyes sparkle and then makes me want to smile and oh GOD- it's horrifying. And the most horrifying thing of all is that he smiles for no reason. I swear, one time I was watching him looking through the window and all of a sudden, he turned around and smiled at me. Lunatic, I tell you.

 **Number 1:**  I hate that I just realized that those aren't good reasons to hate him at all. nO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I'll push him away or how bad I treat him, he comes back. He's too damn wonderful and he always smells so damn good. He looks beautiful in red, he drinks the banana milk in such a cute way. He works too hard and he's too damn thoughtful. He managed to squeeze his way into my puny heart - I swear , it's the same size as the Grinch's- and he manges to  see the best in me. He's so thoughtful and optimistic, stubborn as hell with a horrible temper along with it and has restraint rivaling a volcano's when he's angry.

He makes me feel empty when he's not around and whole when he is and I can't help it,Dammit!

He's worth it- he is so damn worth it and I spent two hourss making a list of everything I hate about him when in reality, the only damn reason I hate him so much is because he makes me feel like I'm worth it, too.

Annoying Hakyeon.

"Are you sure this is not a list of 50 reasons why you like me Leo?"

Startled I looked behind,finding out Hakyeon bending over me looking at the list I'm working on.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Me?" throwing a smile at me he replied," From the moment you started writing number 22."

 _YUP! He's annoying_.

Holding me into his arms he again started, "Don't worry Taekwoonie!! You know I like you too."  
 

 _Oh well ..._  
 

 ** _Number 0.5 : I hate that I can't hate him._**  
 

**_Annoying Hakyeon!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++---------------------------------------------


End file.
